Nyvorlas Nightsong
Summary This scar-faced. handsome bard is here for two things and two things only; to have some fun and to get away from his city. From the elven city Sheathyr (roughly one month boat ride off the shore of Stillwater) Nyvorlas grew up learning the magic of music and how it can influence the world around him. While his siblings were rather fond of his tunes; his father Lord Tyldoren (a follower of the goddess Shar) had a distaste for the talent, and scorned his son for using any instrument in his presence. Nyvorlas was quick to leave his home; returning only two or so times a year to visit his mother and siblings. He used to stay at Sun's Bastion as a guard of sorts (he kinda lived in the barracks and helped train new guards). Recently, one of his past EX's has shown his face again; an ArchFey. Nyvorlas knows little of his current motives, but is actively learning, training and gathering allies in an effort to find out. His hobbies include drinking excessive amounts of alcohol and story telling. He now spends his time tending to his duties as the arcane advisor in Stillwater Notable Relationships Lord Vernon Charles "He's clever, he's charming, he keeps forgetting to feed the cats when he's here but whatever I totally didn't have paperwork to do or anything" - Vernon "He's hot, I'm hot; we were meant for each other"- Nyvorlas Nyvorlas met Lord Vernon on an island shanty town between Sheathyr and Stillwater; Vernon was still a simple pirate dismissing his duties as heir and Nyvorlas was reluctantly performing errands for his father as an ambassador. They got together after a night of drinking; both wanted to continue. So instead of Nyvorlas returning to Sheathyr, he left with Annie and Vernon on the Tempest. Never to return to the elven city until recently to find information on strange happenings in the city. However, they have kept their relationship a secret; only a select adventurers and friends know of their affiliation. -------------------------- Anderson Hilltop "It had been 60 years and I found him in the exact same situation when I met him"- Nyvorlas "What a fucking legend, not only did he get me outta jail but he got me a job. Fuckin tight" - Anderson It was pure luck that they have found each other again after 60 years; Anderson was captured by Stillwater forces for stealing from the keep. Nyvorlas found him in the cell before the half-elf was going to be interrogated and convinced the rest of the council to release him. In doing so, Nyvorlas convinced Vernon that Anderson could be an asset; and was thus allowed in the council. They have been friends for over 80 years, and they have a rare friendship built on trust and general distaste for the bureaucrats of Sheathyr. -------------------------- Oromay and Byakko "Nyvorlas is back with the cat and lesbian, again" - Annie letting Vernon know of his arrival Nyvorlas is frequently seen adventuring with these two; the three seem to get along quite well. Oromay more so than Byakko, however. The three have a strong dynamic and have shared many battles; and hopefully there will be many more to come. -------------------------- Wraith "We're just two twinks hanging out"- Nyvorlas The relationship between these two is extremely flirtatious; while Nyvorlas is in a relationship with Vernon, they have both agreed that their lives are too short and dangerous for monogamy (even though they are engaged). Wraith and Nyvorlas have been together before when they seduced a guard; a threesome followed. Since then, the two enjoy indulging each other in very suggestive banter; who knows, one day it might lead somewhere. ------------------------- Amarys Nightsong "We had a lot to catch up on; we had become estranged... 50 years of no communication with each other will do that to people" - Nyvorlas Nyvorlas' twin sister, Amarys, was once his best friend; until 50 year period of absence from Nyvorlas. They had difficulty getting back into the swing of things; but surely enough the siblings became as close as they've ever been. She was the Trade-Master of Sheathyr for a long while; until infighting becan to make it's way through the Nightsong family. As such she handed power to house Merannis; thus pulling her family down from a seat on the council to simply remaining a noble house. Trivia * If he was to be voiced by anyone it would be David Mitchell * He has two stats with negative modifiers of 1, wisdom and strength * He has more than one tattoo * Nyvorlas was originally intended to go with the college of glamour rather than lore * If he were to have an anthem it would be Let 'em Talk by Kesha * Nyvorlas can't be a pirate due to the fact he gets seasick * He's roughly 280 years old * He must have 20 silk throw pillows on his bed to properly sleep (not meditate) Category:Characters